ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A New Hero is Born: Part 2
Story begins with Thadd as Diamondhead running around in an open area in the forest Thadd: AAAH! I'M A MONSTER! Thadd: *Stops* Wait, What if that watch gave me armor? I'll be under this. jump-cuts to a giant pile of Diamondhead crystals next to Thadd, everytime he pulls a crystal, it regenerates Thadd: Okay, no. I'm definitely something else. Some sort of a walking diamond figure. Do I have anything like powers? punches his fist toward a tree, Crystals shoot out of his fist and pierce the tree Thadd: Cool! Hydraimitrix symbol times out, He transforms back to his human form Thadd: Ah man! runs out of the forest, hitting for his brother, the meteor shower over, It zooms back to a cluster of trees, 2 purple wolf eyes shines out of the darkness cuts to Thadd walking to Roddrick, who's leaving with Smokey Thadd: Roddrick! Roddrick! *He Stops, Panting* Thadd: *Talks Fast and Rushed* Roddrick, I went out in the forest and this meteor fell from the sky and- Roddrick: Where the HELL have you been? It's been a damn hour! Thadd: Why do you care suddenly? Roddrick: Because if you get lost, Dad blames me! *Roddrick spots the Hydraimitrix on Thadd's right wrist, He grabs his arm and lifts it up* Roddrick: What the hell is this? You went into town and bought this ugly watch?! Thadd: No! It's not just a watch because- Roddrick: I've had enough. We're going home now, I'm telling Dad about this, no matter if I get in trouble about this! Now, come on! *Pax's truck pulls up while Roddrick is talking, Pax rolls down the window* Pax: You're both in big trouble! I wanted you to come home an hour and a half ago! Roddrick: *Turns, then turns back* Now look what you did! *He shoves Thadd, He stumbles and falls back into someone's hands* Male Adult: Is that kid bullying you? turns, the person is a stout, chubby man around the age of late 60's, with a large bald spot, a stubble beard and sludge-colored eyes Male Adult: Well? .... Thadd: Yeah, he has been all day. Roddrick: Are you serious, you half-witted piece of s- Male Adult: Leave him alone. Or I'll call your parents. Roddrick: Fight me, old man! grabs Roddrick by his arm and pulls him away, He turns back to Thadd Pax: Car. Now. man stares at the Hydraimitrix, then at Thadd Man: That device on your wrist. Give it to me. Thadd: It won't come off. It's like glued. man closes toward him, Thadd backs up Man: I said GIVE IT! *The man tackles forward, but Thadd dodges quickly* gets out of his father's grip and runs toward the man, hitting him in the stomach, causing him to fall over, He looks at Thadd Roddrick: We're leaving. Right now. man's arm suddenly grabs Thadd, His skin peeling like onion layers, revealing a black arm covered in thick fur, Dark-purple claws emerging from his fingertips Man: StaY-y. *His voice distorting and changing pitch* Roddrick: Thaddeus! *Roddrick is suddenly smacked by a giant wolf's tail, It sends him flying away* man gets up, His skin and clothes explodes out, He raises his head, howling, revealing to be a black and purple anthropomorphic bipedal wolf creature, A giant loboan, The Yenaldooshi Thadd: WEREWOLF! Yenaldooshi: Hardly. *Yen's voice is deep and grainy, like OV Blitzwolfer but more raspy* Come on, Kid. Just give me that watch and I wouldn't hurt you. walks back, and remembers something, His watchs' powers, He presses the button and spins the dial as Roddrick and Pax attempt to attack the wolf, but failing, The dial lands on Gravattack, The dial shoots up Yenaldooshi: Come on, kid. You think you're a hero? Join me by helping me finishing your family! Thadd: I'll join you. But- slams his hand on the activated dial, Rocks explode out of his body as his head vanishes into his body as he transforms into Gravattack, His brother and father watches in awe Thadd: If I wasn't so ROCK-HEADED! *He slams his fists together* [Yenaldooshi and Thadd and charge at each other and jump in mid-air, The screen slowly fades to black, TO BE CONTINUED! appears] Major Events * Thadd discovers the powers of Diamondhead. * Thadd and Roddrick get into a fight. * Thadd runs into a old man, who is revealed to be the Yenaldooshi. * The Yenaldooshi returns. Aliens Used * Diamondhead * Gravattack (cameo) Trivia * At the end, Thadd got a lucky guess that Gravattack is made from rocks. * This episode originally had a commercial break, but was removed. Category:Fanon Shows Category:Episodes Category:Thaddeus 10: Galactic Renegade